


Agridulce.

by CamiWriter86000



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Suceden muchas cosas inesperadas a la luz de las estrellas, sólo hay que saber manejarlas...Drabble Michael x Saru, después de la primera temporada.





	Agridulce.

Michael aún no lograba quitarse esa sensación luego de terminar con su última misión. Se sentía bien por haber logrado deshacer su error al desatar una guerra con los Klingon, pero saber que Tyler era uno de ellos le dejaba un sabor agridulce a la situación.

Frota sus manos para calentarlas; se encontraba sentada en un banco de piedra frente a la Academia. Aún era temprano y no partían a la Discovery hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo que aún le quedaba tiempo para meditar, no como los vulcanos, por supuesto, pero vivir tanto tiempo entre ellos le enseñó muchas cosas.

\- ¿Desea volver pronto a la nave, Burnham?

La voz sobresaltó ligeramente a la morena, quien se giró para ver al kelpiano acercarse a ella. Le sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza en un saludo.

\- Hola, Saru. - su vista volvió a las estrellas. - Simplemente me gusta meditar al aire libre.

\- Creí que los vulcanos meditaban en privado - respondió el kelpiano, sentándose al lado de Michael, cuando ella le dio el espacio.

\- No soy vulcana.

\- Lo tengo muy claro.

Ambos se quedaron uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, simplemente existiendo.

\- Gracias, Saru.

El kelpiano la miró.

\- ¿Por qué, Michael?

\- Gracias por siempre estar conmigo.

Saru sonrió, pasando un brazo por la espalda de la chica, dejando que ella se recostara en su hombro, ambos mirando el amanecer.

Michael no recordó en qué momento aquel sabor agridulce desapareció de su boca.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace tiempo y había olvidado que lo tenía guardado :3 espero les guste.
> 
> ¿Merece, este pequeño drabble, algún comentario?


End file.
